mechmicefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mech Mice Fanon Wiki:New User Guide
Welcome to the 's New User Guide! Here you can get excellent tips on making some of your first articles. Written by User:Feey1, this guide is sure to help you. Remember, these aren't rules; they're just guidelines. Your First Article The Idea Your first article is very important. It's the thing that starts off your wiki career, and describes much more about you than you may think. When I start off my wiki career, I didn't know a thing about what I was doing. But eventually my wiki career took off! To start your first article, you have to first come up with a great idea. You can write about a country, character, squad, or more. I suggest you read our greatest articlestolearn more about the wiki, or to just know how to make your article. If there is a infobox for it, make sure you put an infobox on your article. Now, that you've made an idea, is it original? This doesn't mean that you can't make parodies or allusions, but be sure not to copy other users' work. Your article also has to have something different from everything else; it has to be something special. For instance if you're making a squad, give them a special personality, or something that sets them off from everyone else. If you are making a parody or allusion, make sure it has many differences from the original. Now that you have your idea, knowledge of the wiki, and you know what to do....MAKE YOUR ARTICLE! Type in the name of your article in the box below, and press 'Start Your Career'. When you click the button, you will be taken to a different page. width=25 break=no buttonlabel=Start Your Career The Creation Now that you're creating your article, you need to know how to make it look nice. Making your article look nice will attract readers to it, and make it simpler to understand. First, make your font nice and clean. Don't write like "Hi tHis iS FREAK show!4758!", readers like something that's easy to understand. Also, make sure your grammar's good. Remember certain things like 'its' is possessive, and 'it's' means 'it is'. These little things can be very useful. I personally want everything here to be written as if it's a scientific paper, meaning that digits (1,2,3,etc.) are allowed anywhere. All articles should be written from an all-knowing perspective, meaning that it shouldn't be written from OUR (you, me, and everyone else here) perspective. You can keep secrets if you want in your articles still; for example, not revealing what happened to a character, etc. Remember that infobox I told you about early? Well this is another way to make your page look neat. Infoboxs put simple data in an organized section to the right of the page. You can also put an image in it! If there is no infobox for the general subject of your article (album, character, etc.) then don't bother worrying. There isn't a infobox for every article. Be sure to also organize your article under headers, using the code , , , , etc.. These headers create a content section to the left of the infobox, which makes it easy for readers to get to a certain part of the article. These little things will make your article, and wiki career great! When you are making your article be sure to add some images (this is optional) related to your subject. Click the following link to read the rules on articles: Article Law. Parodies and Allusions If you aren't writing a parody, you can skip this. A parody is is an imitative work created to mock, comment on or trivialise an original work, its subject, author, style, or some other target.Basically a parody is an article based on a subject derived from reality. This means you can make a character related to maybe Doctor Who, or a country similar to Germany, or really anything! You can also make parodies based on fictional works to (not from the wiki itself!), like the Chronicles of Narnia, Regular Show, or Marvel's comics. Parodies and allusions are simple works because you easily take something else, and transform it into something else. Parodies and allusions can cause copyright conflicts however, so be careful where you use them OUTSIDE of this wiki. Make sure your parody has some original work too, it cannot be a complete copy of the original. Specific Guides ' :Writing About Countries'' :Writing About Characters :''Writing About Companies '''Connecting With The Community One of the most important things your article needs is a connection with other articles on this wiki. This means including facts from other articles, adding links to other articles, and maybe even using an image or video from another article. All images and videos here are free to use on any article. If your article isn't connected with any other works on the wiki, than there's a chance you may loose viewers to your article. Also be sure to get links on articles related to your page. This means you don't just add a random link on an article that has nothing to do with yours. You also have the option of making a article with another user. This creates friendship between users, and you can actually make some really good articles this way. If your article is liked by many users in the community, your wiki career will become great. Remember to not get discouraged when some users don't like your article. They may not like it for a number of reasons. When you first join, usually an admin will become your wiki-trainer. A wiki-trainer is kind of like a sensei and his pupil. The admin training you will be experienced, and will help get you into the community. They will give you great help, and guide you on your journey. What Happens When You Do Bad As an old member of the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki, I had a terrible start. I was banned a million times, but hardly learned my lesson. It wasn't until I was finally banned forever that I learned my lesson. This is a sad thing that happens to many users, who messed up badly. I did have friends on that wiki, but the admins there hated me. I hope this doesn't happen to you, newcomer. When you get into a heap of trouble, it's easy to get into even more trouble. When you've ticked off the whole community, and are on the verge of banishment, it's important to remain calm. Don't start insulting others, and become a complete freak! When the community gets mad at you, figure out why. It could be because of your articles, personality, or anything. Here on the Mech Mice Fanon Wiki, however, we will not insult you because of your belief, skin color, or anything else. When on the verge of banishment it's important to determine how long you will be banned. If you're going to be banned forever, that's a bad boat to be in. At this point be very careful, and make friends. Your friends on the wiki will help protect you, and fight for you. This wouldn't happen, of course, if you broke one of our rules. Depending on what rule you broke, you will be banned from less than 1 hour to eternity. For instance, if you add adult content you'd be banned for a month or more. We like to have fun here, but rules are rules. They keep a community running, in a peaceful enviroment. Most likely, none of the above will happen until this community grows. For now it's just me, and you in peace. Helping The Wiki There are other things you can do to aid this wiki, besides making awesome articles. You can help bring users here, fix templates, undo vandalism/spam, and much more. You can help other users with their articles, maybe by adding more content. If you're a good artist, you can make images for other people. This is a great way to get liked by the community, and grow in fame. Though on this wiki, making articles is the best way to grow in fame. I would appreciate it if you brought more users here, and simply helped the wiki. You don't have to make crazy good articles, or be a super spam remover, you just got to be a great friend, wiki-er, and aider of the community. All these things can help you in your wiki career. It's been an honor writing this guide for you. I will add more to it, as rules and the community changes. Listen to these guide lines, and you may not get such a bumpy start like I did. Listening to rules, guidelines, and other users can save you from being banned forever. :-User:Feey1 Category:Browse Category:Policy